


Mind games and mistakes

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, an oc thats like one sentence if that, theres no winners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: It was during those Mexican months that she had slowly shed the good little girl she used to be.





	Mind games and mistakes

it was during those mexican months that she had slowly shed the good little girl she used to be, her skin and mind hardening at each new layer that seth brought out of her. different scores meant different people, for some kate was soft, docile with bitten lips and sad eyes. in others she was hard, clothes tight and short with dark eyes and reddened mouth. she had grown but it had been in seths image.

the scores got harder the less seth used heroin. kate knew he was addicted but liked to fool herself into thinking he could stop if he really wanted to. she really wanted him to, and recognised her childish anxiety curl in her chest each time he picked up the needle. she wasnt ready and didnt want to be the adult in this whole situation right now.

the months passed and seths drug use got worse, kate was always there to prop him up or wipe his brow. the day he chokes makes her sob and cling to his arm as she rolls him to the floor and watches him gag and spit until his body finally passes out. kate does not sleep that night.

the money is never enough, small jobs here and there in small towns that are starting to catch on to the fact that a boy and girl team are passing through. seth doesnt like her going out alone but he doesnt ask to accompany her either so she takes her chances walking to the market of another town or city she can barely remember the name of. 

some days seth almost seems clean, his eyes clear and his stash locked away in his bag when kate returns from her walk. thats when the anger comes from him, sometimes sadness that seth likes to pretend is anger even as tears flood his eyes and kate has to be extra soft around him. 

they argue about stupid things that dont mean a thing in the long run, but kate relishes the way seth looks at her during these times. his eyes sparkle as his mouth tries to rip her apart but she takes it because shes not the little girl he once knew anymore. kate bites and aims for the bits of seth she knows will hurt. they never talk or argue about family though, they arent that cruel, yet.

kate swims laps in each motel pool wearing the stolen bikinis she likes to collect from each town. she feels strong in the water and can hold her breath longer than she ever thought as she tries to do a lap under water. her hair lightens in the sun as her shoulders turn golden. kate doesnt realise just how much theyve both changed until her sunkissed hand curls around his sickly pale shoulder looking for a vein once again. 

the guilt eats at her stomach with each shot she pushes into seth but she hasnt worked out how to stop. his addiction is harmful but self inflicted whilst she gets to live with the fact that his eyes glaze for her only through the chemicals she helps to pump him full of. she doesnt wait around now to see him curl around himself and fall asleep.

she loses her virginity to a stranger in a bar in some seedy little town. he smiles sweetly to her and she wants to hurt him. they fuck behind the bar and kate does not cry as she walks home. 

seth is awake and watching an old western, the tv is staticky and loud and kate watches the black and white shadows play on his face for a moment before he turns to her with a raised eyebrow. her face is wet and she will tell him its from the rain even if they live in the desert now. her fingers run along his stash on the bedside table, fingertip pressing against the empty syringe before she feels his fingers curl around her own. 

seths eyes are soft but show their confusion as she lets herself be pulled onto the bed and into his arms. they never do this. kate cant remember the last time they looked at each other never mind touch. she cant help the hiccup of a breath she lets out as her head presses hard against his collarbone.

they leave in the morning with nothing but the clothes on their back and the money they lift from the bank. its only after a hundred miles that seth speaks to ask if shes okay. pressing her head harder against the scorching window kate bites her lip and pretends to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i found a tumblr post complaining about how we never got to see what happened during those months seth and kate were on their mexican honeymoon and srsly, we need to know more about what happened then. *side eyes show writers*
> 
> i also started a new [tumblr](https://letsdrownunderneaththestars.tumblr.com/) because obvzly im obsessed with this show so want all the words and pictures! \o/


End file.
